Christmas Gift
by KyaChann
Summary: It's Christmas and Komui wants to hold a Christmas' Ball what will happen? And let's be honest.. it's Komui holding it... nothing can go right! Not to talk that Allen is out in a mission! When will the beansprout come back? Will Nuria be able to attend the ball? Is Lenalee cute? ... Lenalee.. cute... Absolutely not! AllenXOC oneshot


Name: Nuria Kanda

Age: 15

Family: Yuu Kanda (brother)

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Height: 165cm (5' 5")

Weight: 50 kg (110 lbs)

Blood Type: AB

Fav Food: Ramen

Nationality: Japanese

* * *

><p>"LENALEEEEEEEEEE" You heard Komui screaming and running like crazy.<p>

"Did you see my cute Lenalee!?" You looked at him with your eyes wide open in shock when you heard him saying 'cute'. Come on, let's be honest when she wants to be in her 'mad mode' she isn't cute at all!

"No, I'm sorry Komui.. but.. if you want to tell her something, really important" You said, being careful to emphasized the 'really important' part, after all Komui is well known for always wanting to tell the smallest and useless of things to Lenalee. Damn his sister complex! "I'll 'try' to search for her" You gave him a warm smile. Yeah You ARE Kanda's sister but you are his very opposite.

You are kind, cute and a very happy girl always smilling when you have the oportunity to, while he is.. just BaKan.. I mean Yuu.

"No" MIRACLE! "I just want to see her in her dress before this night!" He said with a big shine all over his eyes.. Wait a second.. dress? Is there something that will happen tonight? And you don't know!?

"Oh it's just that tonight it's CHRISTMASSSSS! And I want a ball.. A CHRISTMAS' BALL" You laugh, everytime Komui is excited with something or screaming his sister's name, he always show his little tooth. Still something made your laugh quickly disappeared.

'.. WAIT A BALL!? FUCK I FORGOT ABOUT CHRISTMAS! AND TO MAKE THINGS WORSE WE'RE HOLDING A BALL!? BUT, BUT NOW WHAT WILL I DRESS!?.. Lucky me, after all, I have some time' you though smiling widely, what didn't last long, because, unfortunately, your watch wasn't at your side.. 'FUCK! IT'S SO LATE!'

"Oii.. are you there?" Komui asked waving his hand in front of your face, what made you went back to reality.

"Oh I.. was thinking.. what will everyone do in that ball?" You asked. You knew that you weren't at all thinking about that, and this was a pretty stupid question, but you want to know this. It's Komui who's holding this Ball, so, many crazy and messed up things will happen, most likely, after all... He's Komui.

"Dance of course" He just WANT to dance WITH Lenalee! "Hummm and I thought about some special gifts exchange, after all the dance.. but I have no ideas how to do it! So, let's just dance, exchange gifts and have fun" After saying this with a wide smile, you saw the crazy man running away screaming for his beloved Lenalee's name.

Well, since you didn't have anything better to do, you walked in direction of your room. Before you could enter on it, unconciously you looked at Allen's room.. It's been two weeks since he went on a mission. Maybe he comeback tonight.. You wished.

The last 2 hours passed so quickly that you didn't realise and..

"I'M FUCKING LATE! WHY IN THE HELL I'M ALWAYS LATE!? UN!? I'M THE MOST STUPID EXORCIST EVER!" You run while you were yelling at yourself. This was the only thing that could actually tell you were Kanda's sister, you cursed like him.

"HERE I AM!" As you said this, everyone in the hall looked at you. Feeling all the stares your cheeks started to get a little red with the embarrassment.

"Tch Baka Nuria" You heard BaKanda *coof coof* Yuu saying. Hearing this you immeadiately glared at him. When you stopped this silly contest against at the king of the glares, a lost battle may I add, you realized all the boys were screaming.

"NURIA, SO CUTEEEEEEEEEE" You blushed, deeply and quickly sat down, at the exact moment the music started. You looked everywhere, and still you couldn't find him.. 'Maybe he'll come back tomorrow..'

Without realising you were day dreaming about him. About you and Allen dancing, about his strong arms around you softly, about his sweet smell and about his soft smile and finally about his lips softly placed on yours. You were blushing so hard now.

"Oii.. why are you red.. awwwwwww~ Don't say, you were thinking about how sexy I am~" You heard someone saying. You quickly realized, it was Lavi your best friend. You really loved his grin, it always manage to make you smile, unlike Yuu's grin that always make you laugh, just to see him trying. It's seriously hilarious like the boy doesn't actually know how to smile, then again the most close thing he has to a smile is his smirk. Bastard.

"Nope, sorry Lavi but you're not thatttt sexy" You teased him, but he just laugh.

"Etto wanna dance?" He asked you.

"No, sorry.. I really need to take some air." You ran to the balcony and then, looked inside.. You saw everyone dancing and having fun. Well fuck it at least you were not the only one who wasn't dancing I mean of course BaKanda *coof coof* Yuu's wans't dancing! Wrong! You turned your head to the garden watching the most unbelieving thing you saw in your life. Your mouth fall. HE WAS DANCING.

"WHAT THE FUCK! EVEN MY BROTHER IS DANCING! COME ON!? AM I THE ONLY ONE HERE THAT ISN'T DANCING!?" You screamed just to saw Yuu's smirking at you and before you could curse him with some dark magic so he wouldn't be able to have kids, sweet sweet sibling love, you felt two arms wrapping around your waist.

"I'm sorry, I made you wait." This voice, you knew it so well. It was him finally, Allen was here with you.

"Y-you didn't make any promise.. so.." He didn't let you finish your sentence.

"I promised to myself, that tonight I would tell my fellings to someone" Autch that hurted.. You had 100% sure that person wasn't you.

"... Lucky her.." Strange.. you felt something soft on you lips and then all over your mouth.. HE WAS KISSING YOU! Better saying FRENCH KISSING YOU! He was so good at this that even took some time until you both broke apart.

"A-allen.." you stuttered, making him put is fingers on you lips softly, and so he began to whisper in your ear.

"Ai-shi-te-ru~" He said this softly, in a whiper. You hugged him so hard, you almost killed him. "I can't breath" You released him and laugh.

"I LOVE YOU TOO ALLEN" You both smiled and kissed, just to hear your brother shouting 'I WILL KILL YOU ALLEN! LET YOUR HANDS OFF FROM MY SISTER', look who also has sister complex, not that really matters because you both just ignored him.

"Sorry I couldn't buy anything.. for you" he said with a sad look on his eyes, like a lonely puppy.

"Idiot you just gave me the most special present ever!" Before he could even ask you what was that special present, you randomly looked at the window and realized everyone had their eyes on both of you.

"Ne~~ take a room~~ we're all childs here" You heard Komui and Lavi saying making you both blush.. But you were happy.. Finally you have him, your christmas gift ^^

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I wrote this for my best friend hope you liked it please review :3

**9/09/2012 - I corrected it the best I could. It may still have a lot of mistakes and what not *sigh***


End file.
